


It's Over 9000

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Prompt:The speed-of-light barrier is actually imposed by a more advanced civilization on our solar system to quarantine us. We try to escape.





	It's Over 9000

“If we’re gonna do this, we’ve gotta do it _now_ ,” Lance said. looking back at the others to make sure they’re paying attention. He was already halfway into his lion, and didn’t understand why no one else shared his urgency.  
  
“We’ll be _fine_ , calm down,” Pidge responded nonchalantly. Of all people, Lance had expected Pidge to understand. _Well, I guess it’s still all up to me, then,_ he thought.  
  
“You guys don’t understand. We are all gonna die if we don’t get outta here _now_. There is absolutely _no_ chance for survival. We have to build up the speed to leave here in time. We- we have to go faster than the speed of light if we’re gonna make it out of here alive.”  
  
“The lions can’t go that fast, Lance,” Allura said. “They can only reach warp factor three. It won’t be fast enough.”  
  
“Well, we have to try! I don’t know about you guys, but I am _not_ gonna die today!”  
  
“What are we even running from?” Keith questioned. “I mean, _you’re_ the only one who perceives this ‘threat’ you’re so worried about.”  
  
“We’re running from the Galra? Y'know, the usual enemy, only they’ve got waaay more power than before. Trust me.”  
  
“We fight the Galra all the time, Lance. They’re not really much to worry about after all this time,” Hunk added.  
  
“Just _listen to me_. We _can’t_ fight them this time. We don’t have the power to beat this. Don’t- don’t waste any time we don’t have to. Please.”  
  
“Listen to Lance,” Shiro said, joining the others for the first time that day. “I’ve seen some Galra ships on the scanner showing unusually — _impossibly_ — high power levels. It’s not safe for us here anymore. We need to leave.”  
  
“Lance said we’ll need to go faster than the speed of light. That just isn’t possible for us. We can’t even reach it, really,” Allura responds dismally. _Oh sure,_ Lance thought, _they take it seriously when_ Shiro _says it._  
  
Shiro pulled up the scanner, zooming in on a cluster of approaching Galra ships. The ships’ stats appeared on the screen, the spectrum analyzer’s bars rising higher than usual — far higher than should be possible. “See?” Shiro said. “Lance is right. There’s no way to fight this. We have to leave.”  
  
“Thank you, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal o’ mine,” Lance interjected. “Now, if you’d all just get in yo—”  
  
His sentence was cut off as the castle’s alarms began to screech and blip loudly. The Galra ships on the screen were advancing at a rapid pace, prepared to engage in battle. The paladins, no longer in need of Lance’s frantic instruction, rushed to board their lions. Moments later, they took to the sky not to fight, but to flee as quickly as physically possible.  
  
“Hey, Allura,” Hunk began nervously, “how d'you do that whole ‘warp speed’ thing the castle does sometimes?”  
  
“I don’t know, Hunk. I told you, we’ve never hit warp speed before. I don’t know if the castle — or the lions, for that matter — can do it. Trying to could lead to a lot of strain that may eventually cause them to break apart—”  
  
“It’s the only hope we’ve got,” Lance interrupted. “Let’s gun it.”  
  
The paladins accelerated their lions as much as they could. Each could _feel_ the strain it was causing, but none wanted to take their chances sticking around with the Galra at such high power. There was a moment — one shining, hopeful moment — in which the edge of this galaxy was just in their reach, just a little faster and surely they’d make it. Then came the first, almost unnoticed, _groan_ fron the lions.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, find my shit on [Tumblr](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com)!


End file.
